User talk:FinalRest
Impressive How To Make A Userbox Category:User templates Category:Userboxes *id is the picture. I got that picture from an outside source so you can either go to Photobucket or imageshack, upload the pic, get the forum link paste it, get rid of the useless stuff (the real link u want is the 1 with numbers. Note if you decide to do this if the image is too big the box is gunna be huge which you don't want. If you need a picture shunken or if you want me to make you a picture just say so and I'll do it nice and quick for you. If you put in an already existing pic on this wikia simply take the link of the pic and you can resize it by putting |...px in the back. *id-c is the color behind the image. *id-h this is the height of the box. you can mess with this if you want but yes be wary of what you're doing. *info-c is the color inside the box. *info-fc is the font color. *border-s is the size of the border around the box. *info is the actual text of the box, This is where you can be creative. What I did was I used clock tower ice cream thing. A lot of people just say this user is a friend of.... but I find that to be rather dull and boring which is why I’m encouraging you to think of something original. in the [[User:RoxasXIIILK|'Roxas']] just take out my name and Roxas, put is you username and what you want the box to display your name as like I chose to have it say Roxas. The color there is the color of the word (the color is the 464646). Don't mess with anything else there. The sections I listed are the only ones you can mess with. Any questions just ask :D 03:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thank You Happy Festivus! HAPPY HOLIDAYS :D Just copy and paste that into your userbox section :D and I will add you into my enormous friend list :D Any questions, as always, just ask :D }} }} NZ . Also, I notice you don't know how to use the No-Wiki. If you want to show someone coding without it activating(if you get what I mean) there is a W with a red circle and line through it at the top of the page. Click then type in your coding and it won't activate.}} Re: Wowza Greetings Talk page conversations Signatures Signature ; you can see it has an image (my favorite Keyblade), my nickname in color, and a little phrase that I change regularly (depending on season, or mood, or whatever). #And finally, conforming is about making it fit to the policies outlined. Images must be no larger than 17px high, nor can text be sized such that it upsets the height of the line. Additionally, all HTML tags (color tags, like SPAN and FONT tags) must be closed to prevent affecting text on the page. Again, I can help you make sure this is done correctly.|time= }} }} ..and you're done!|time= }} |time= }} Check-Up Re:Reporting for Duty! Re:Sig }} Other than those projects I showed you above, you could look at Category:Articles in need of expansion for articles that, well, need improvement. Once BBS Final Mix and Re:coded (actually, has that been released already?) come out there will be more to do, and you'd be more than welcome to help update the Design sections for the BBS enemies, since Final Mix versions always have palette-swaps of the enemies. 00:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) You could do what I do when I don't have the game an enemy appears in; just look at the images and describe it from there. As for the articles in need of improvement, they will almost always have this template at the top of the page: Template:Expand The template will have a list of what is needed on it. 20:31, January 13, 2011 (UTC) YOU CREEPY PERSON YOU XD Hello Hi there! }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hi, nice 2 meet you, FinalRest. I'm Ammon, I saw ur page, you must love Namine so much, that's kool, I see you know a good friend of mine, too...RoxasXIIILK, he helped me also when I was stuck. ‎ }}